


A Bottle of Ogden’s Finest To Drown your sorrows

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcoholism, And yes Marigold does punch Petunia in the face, Arcturus Black Is a vindictive bastard, Attempted Murder, Auror Sirius Black, Azkaban is surprisingly flammable, BAMF Amelia Bones, BAMF Marigold Evans Black, Blackmail, But she’s also a mess, Drama, Dueling, Everyone Needs Therapy, Family, Friendship, Goblins, Lily has a younger sister, Marigold needs Therapy The kind you don’t find at the bottom of a whiskey bottle, PTSD, Sirius Has a lot of explaining to do, Slow Burn, Smart Harry, Snark, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Wizarding Bank, There will be a lot of lawyers, Werewolves, for a prison, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Marigold Evans Black( How she despised that name), Had once been Nyx ,  The midnight prankster. The silent Challenger to the marauders, She had once been a loving sister, A loyal friend( sweet  Merlin she missed Alice), And the terrifyingly brilliant wife of Sirius Black. But that had been before her whole world went to shit.That was before her sister was slaughtered, And she couldn’t look her baby nephew in the eye without sobbing, Haunted by the glassy stare Of her death sister.That was before she picked up a bottle of Ogden’s finest And never put it back down. Until now.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/ Marigold Evans black( Friendship), Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marigold Evans black/Sirius Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Marigold Evans Black was Lily’s younger Slightly more vicious sister. She was The happy medium between Petunia’s judgemental and resentful nature and Lily’s Overly friendly and accepting one. Marigold was a prankster, The silent challenger to the Marauders’ throne.  
But that has been during her Hogwarts years. Before the war started, Before James and Lily died. Before she married Sirius , before he Betrayed them. Before she became Alastair Moody’s Protégé and Amelia Bones’ Rival. Before she couldn’t stand to look into the eyes of her own nephew, Without seeing her dead sister looking back at her.

Marigold was once Nyx, the Midnight prankster. The unknown challenger to the Pranking throne. She was once a Spitfire, Vicious but kind. A loyal friend and brilliant sister. She was once the girl that mapped the black lake Single-handedly, Negotiate a peace treaty between the two centaur herds, And she was the only student at Hogwarts to ever eat one of Hagrid’s rock cakes And lived to tell the tale.

She was the only girl with Enough chutzpah to Terrify Sirius Black into a date. Sirius In the early weeks of their relationship was often heard muttering to James,” I swear to Merlin mate, She’s as terrifying as my cousin Bella, but she’s sane .I don’t know if that makes it better or worse. But She’s bloody brilliant mate. Scary but brilliant. I think I might be in love or I might be drug... you mind tYing me to a chair and testing that Jamesie? Get Moony to do the spell work, I don’t want you blowing me up.”

But that was before the war, Before Voldemort Burned down the world They had built. Before she had to bury so she loved. For her sister’s death , Marigold had been curse breaker, Now she was an Auror. The Head of what was left of the elite Hitwizard squad. She was the old war dog now that Mad Eye had retired. Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Petrifying mentor and the biggest thorn in Amelia Bones’ side.

Marigold drink yourself to sleep every night, Still trying to live with the guilt of turning her nephew over to her magic hating sister, She just couldn’t stand to see Lily eyes without screaming. She just couldn’t raise a nephew her husband, A man she still loved Despite her best efforts, Marigold couldn’t raise the boy her husband had tried to kill. Not that Dumbledore or the ministry Objected to her decision, No one wanted the boy who lived to be raised by a death eater’s wife. Even if she was his aunt or The most terrifying Auror alive.

Before The war before the betrayal, Before the heartache. She was Merigold Evans Black, Promising Cursebreaker, Beloved wife, Brilliant sister, And one of the finest pranksters To ever grace the halls of Hogwarts.

Now She was a bitter woman, Riddled with guilt and a borderline alcoholic. Who was fighting the ministry tooth and nail To divorce her incarcerated monster of a husband, But like the Archaic Institution that the ministry was, They wouldn’t authorize the Disillusion of her marriage without the consent Of the head of the house of black. Arturus the Vindictive old man Had refused it every time she had made a formal request. According to Lord Black , Before the bastard had met his maker, If his heir was going to shame the family by marrying a mudblood, And making her his lady. Then they were bloody well going to stay married Until they both took their last breath. The house of black According to Arcturus Deserve that much respect. The old man had even had the gall, To demand an heir from Her after he Turned down her last request. With a mocking little note informing her he had scheduled Conjugal visit for her with Sirius. The bastard had demanded she fuck that Traitorous Death Eater, until a Sprog came about.

Marigold had Shattered every window in the ministry with the force of her fury After she had read that. Amelia put her on administrative leave for a week after that.

If Remus Lupin haven’t found her two days in too A drinking spree At the hogshead During that week of leave. Marigold would probably be dead. Marigold and Remus had a strange agreement after all these years. They have slowly come to resent each other because of acts that were not there own. They have made a twisted pact of a sort, Neither willing to let the other die just yet. Because they were the last of the circle still mostly functional And breathing under normal circumstances Remus and Marigold Saw each other twice a year on Harry’s birthday and the day of Lily’s death. They met at Godric’s Hollow. Every year at the Potter residence And together they walked to the graves and their dearest friends and beloved relatives. Remus always had a sorrowful smile To answer Merigold ever increasingly bitter laugh.

In once a year they transfigured each other Into salesmen ,vicars , And on one memorable occasion a circus act. Anything that would discuss them and they went to Harry’s school to check up on him. Every year they saw A young boy in baggie second hand clothes With a kind glint in his eye the same as his mother’s . A little boy that could pass for his father’s doppelgänger. And every year they would slink away from the school yard With shame and guilt in their minds. Before together going to drink away their sorrows , Before separating Only to repeat the process Again the next year.

Marigold didn’t stop drinking or break Her self-destructive pattern until Amelia slammed a case file Stamped Crimson with the Abuse On her head.

The Victim in the case was her nephew.

Marigold haven’t had a drop since.


	2. Chapter 2

10 hours 46 minutes and 13 seconds.....

That was how long it had been since Marigold had a drink. With every take of the clock Her new personal record increased 14 seconds 15 seconds. Marigold Counted bitterly in her head.  
As she walked rather reluctantly With Amelia occasionally shoving her from behind Towards number 4 Privet Drive. Passed manicured lawns Of number 10 and 14 And up her sisters unremarkable front drive passed The seemingly new automobile park there. Marigold had to pause for a moment and take a deep breath as Amelia silently willed her to move forward. Marigold finally took another step. Forcing herself to keep moving toward the Front door of the residence. As they reached the doorway Marigold raised her hand as if to knock, She let it hang there For a moment then two before find me knocking sharply. The noise Sounding Thunderous in the silence of the quiet neighborhood.

Marigold and Amelia Stood in silence For a good minute before the door opened a crack. And Marigold Looked into the eyes of her sister For the first time in almost a decade.

Amelia rather forcefully Elbowed her In the back. Marigold Swore and rubbed her back Before looking at her sister again. Her mouth was suddenly dry, Good Lord she needed a drink, just one Shot of whiskey.... No ! No! She mentally Shouted at herself. Harry needed her, There would be no more of that.

Marigold looked petunia directly in the eye. She could see her sisters resentment staring back at her. Marigold Licked her lips and said, “ Petunia, We received some troubling reports About... Well ... About how you treat Harry. Petunia, Are you bloody well making our nephew sleep in a Cupboard?” Marigold practically shouted the word, With such Vehemence That she practically scared herself. 

Petunia Practically jumped out of her skin with the force of the words. Before hissing back,” Don’t you dare Shout at me! I’ve dealt with that boys freakishness for years With no help from you. Marigold! I have a life here, I will not have you making the neighbors gossip. Now get in here before you Cause any more of a problem.”

With that last Poisonous hiss, Petunia yanked the door open the rest of the way. And ushered Marigold and Amelia in. 

The two Aurors Entered one looking like a reprimanded child and the other Surveying her surroundings Like a trained professional. The two women heard a hiccup from under the stairs. Before Amelia growled, “ I don’t think there’s much we need to discuss if that is what I think it was.”

Marigold finally shaking her self out of her self pity and shame. Snapped back into her professional mode, Back into the woman who was the most feared Auror In post war Britain , Marigold glanced at her sister before drawing her wand. Petunia just hissed at her as Marigold unlocked the Padlock on the cupboard with a wave of her wand. 

The sight that greeted her Was just one more incident To be added to her already haunted dreams. The sight Of an eight-year-old boy Who is small for his age sitting on a battered old army cot with a few broken toys around him A very clearly recently broken nose. On the back wall of the cupboard was a piece of masking tape With the words “ Harry’s Room” Written crudely with red crayon in a child’s hand writing . The backwards S Making it all the more heartbreaking. The little boy with a bloody nose that was trying desperately to stop crying , Begin to snivel Quietly begging in a broken child’s voice to be left alone, That he would be good, That he wouldn’t touch his cousin’s Firetruck again.

Marigold Look into Those emerald green eyes that were begging for mercy, And she Pivoted on her heel and punched her sister full force in the nose. Knocking petunia onto her ass with a very satisfying crack that usually indicates breaking bones. Amelia blinked in surprise for a moment, Before calm Giving Marigold a half hearted reprimand that she knew the other woman would not take seriously While simultaneously doing her own examination of the young boy.

Marigold satisfied by her cathartic active violence On her nephew’s behalf Turn back towards the Little boy that had finally got quiet. Marigold stooped down to his level And said in the most soothing voice she could manage, “ Hi Harry , I’m your Auntie Mary Do you want to come with me? And never come back here? “

The little boy with the broken nose and the nearly broken spirit Launched himself At the. Strange woman that had just punched his aunt in the nose and then promised to take him away. The little boy attacked himself to the stranger and started sobbing “ Yes” Over and over. 

Amelia begin casting diagnostic charms Documenting everything for her crime scene report. She was also keeping one eye on Petunia Dursley nee Evans As she had gone suspiciously silent. Amelia let Marigold contend with her sobbing nephew, It was better if the boy bonded with her immediately. Merlin knew Marigold would need all the help she could get , Amelia had just gotten her to finally put down the bottle less than 12 hours ago. The other Auror Had finally come to her senses for the sake of an abuse child.

Amelia quietly did the job of both of them while Marigold Healed her nephew . They would need to take the boy to Saint Mungo’s Regardless he would probably need a full work up To counteract He is obvious malnutrition. He looked like a small Six-year-old not a little boy about to turn nine. 

As Marigold Finally calmed her nephew down enough to turn her attention to petunia Amelia not so discreetly kick the woman in the shin to get her to move completely out of the threshold. She was blocking the exit after all. Amelia briefly looked at her friend completely Unrepentant. Marigold failed to suppress a small vicious smile, as she turned to address Petunia, “You will not have to worry about So called freakishness anymore, Dear sister. I’ll Be taking our nephew With me .you will not be seeing him again, If you’d be so kind as to pack his bags. We will be on our way.” 

Petunia’s garbled Response was rather disappointing, “ All of Harry’s things were right in front of them.”

Miracles upon hearing this took a step towards your sister as if to strike her again While still holding her now healed nephew. Amelia interceded to prevent any more unnecessary violence. Before saying, “ There’s no point in taking any thing then, It’s all just Tattered rags.”

Marigold scowled at this Before whispering to her nephew asking him if he wanted to take anything with him.

The little boy just asked for his Spiderman and Padfoot. Marigold Froze for a moment blinking back tears. Before using her wand to summon The broken action figure and the all too familiar stuffed animal Sirius have given harry For his first birthday.” Padfoot” The black stuffed dog. Had clearly seen better days he was missing an eye. And one ear had the stitches torn out. Marigold With a quiet almost Reverent Voice cast a “Reparo!” On stuffed dog and Spiderman action figure. Much to Harry’s delight. The little boy excitedly declared,” They’re brand new! I have something new!” With such enthusiasm that it broke their hearts.

Marigold simply smiled At her nephew and walked out the front door still holding Harry while he hugged his toys excitedly. And Amelia followed after with one last warning look Directed at petunia.

Amelia ended up writing the report while Marigold Intimidated the healers. Harry still refused to let his Newly found “Nice Auntie” go. It was heartbreaking and adorable. Harry Potter It seemed was a resilient child. Much to Marigold and Amelia’s relief.

The only real hiccups so far was the fact that Marigold Kept having to blink back tears of sorrow and rage every time she looked at Harry’s stuffed dog. And ever present remind her of her Incarcerated husband her nephew’s traitorous godfather. 

The new head Of the house of black, The man she was still trying to divorce.


	3. Chapter 3

As the healers finished up and gave her basic instructions on how to administer Harry’s many prescribed potions another guilty thought Crept Up Her flat Was a wreck a one bedroom In central London littered with discarded bottles and CaseFiles she didn’t even have a bed for the child let alone moderately safe non-broken glass containing environment.

The realization must have shown behind her eyes That’s the realization and Marigold picked up Harry again along with a bulging bag of prescription potions Amelia was leading her by the arm once again towards the floo network. Amelia half dragged her and her nephew into the fire with a half offer have sharp command,” You can stay with me until you get your accommodations sorted I know you didn’t wake up this morning expecting to take custody of a child. Besides Susan could do with a playmate for a while.”

Merigold didn’t fight her half out of gratitude for A bit of guidance and Half out of physical exhaustion she was carrying around an eight-year-old plus about 50 pounds worth of potions. Desperately craving one drop of her normal coping mechanism, but no no more of that... he nephew needed her , There was no one else to take him she was the safest option and wasn’t that depressing enough To warrant another shot of whiskey marigold thanked Merlin For Her auto pilot insistence of a passing healer to prescribe her vomitus solution, It was An extreme measure Used by many of Quidditch player or old hit wizard that had seen too many bloody collisions battles. It Kept Them away from the bottle by making them physically ill should they even contemplate cracking open a bottle of Ogdens finest. It was a good first and necessary step towards rapid sobriety on her part she needed her wits about her to care for Harry. 

Abuse could have lingering scars and she didn’t want To cause .more trauma because of her own problems. Marigold stumbled a bit as Amelia frog marched her towards the stairs of the bones ancestral home skull cottage, The bones clan were the traditional overseers of the largest magical cemetery and all of Scotland. It was the magical version of Arlington Hit wizards and Aurors Has been laid to rest on bones land For generations A heavy Enchanted mist blocked the view of the thousands of tombstones from the windows of the cottage Amelia no doubt had adjusted the wards to block out the view She took custody of her niece Susan after Henry bones died in a fire fight in 1987.

They came to a stop outside a bright green door decorated with vines And happy looking Badgers and squirrels painted on the panels, The brass knob in the shape of a smiling badger the whole thing screamed Hufflepuff to the point Merigold nearly laughed. Making Amelia clear at her over her shoulder , Bones was clearly Desperate to reprimand her but she held her tongue in front of a child something told marigold Amelia didn’t want to undermine the possibility of hairy having a positive impression of her which was understandable given the fact the woman had literally knocked her over the head with it his case file that morning. 

Amelia went into the room a moment later Merigold heard Quiet whispers in the high pitch voice of a child before a mini redhead with brown eyes and the signature pixie knows of a bones came bouncing out of the room Holding a stuffed badger and demanding in an authoritative tone That reminded marigold sharply of her aunt, “ Who they were”.  
,   
Surprisingly Harry was the one to answer, Heartbreakingly, “ Harry Potter and this is my good aunt Mary she’s much nicer than my other aunt who locked me in the Cupboard this morning. Aunt Mary got me out of it and gave me this Lolly, She even fixed Padfoot With magic it was wicked. Can you do magic the healers that’s what aunt Mary called them so I could too but I’ve never done it.”

Susan bless her Hufflepuff soul and her eight-year-old mind Ignored the first part of the strange boys statement and latched on to the stuffed animal he was holding saying the dog looked quite handsome the girl then proceeded to ask if padfoot like tea And Top hats making hairy look quite serious before answering solemnly, “ yes.”

Making Susan Beam And invite Harry and padfoot To the tea party she had been hosting, Making Harry excitedly ask Merigold if he could With big pleading eyes that just made her feel more guilty as she quietly acquiesced and set her nephew stuffed Animal And all down.

The two children one a healthy happy redhead that was tall for her age and smiling and a little boy that looked quite thin and rather short ran in to the room Amelia had just exited shattering excitedly about whether or Padfoot Would prefer a monocle or a top hat to wear to Tea.

Making Merigold Blink at theIr rapid disappearance before Amelia elbowed her in the back again. Making her start to move with her as the bones said,” Come on Evans you can help me with dinner.”

Marigold followed her fellow Auror Into the kitchen and started chopping onions.

19 hours 27 minutes and 43 seconds..... 

It was a new record one she was determined to continue to beat.


End file.
